Madison Montgomery
Madison Montgomery is a fictional character from the third season of the FX anthology series American Horror Story. She was portrayed by Emma Roberts throughout the entire season. Madison is a wild party animal and Hollywood actress who is used to having things her way. She is a telekinetic witch who uses her looks to get what she wants. While she tends to be egotistical, she has a vulnerable side which comes out at times. History Early life Madison's mother put her into the acting industry since she was five. In her teen years, she became very rebellious and began using drugs. Madison descends from a line of Salem witches and possesses telekinetic powers, which she used her powers to kill a director she disliked. This incident caught the eye of Cordelia Foxx, who invited Madison to live in Miss Robicheaux's Academy in New Orleans. Upon Zoe's arrival Madison quickly took novice witch, Zoe Benson, under her wing; taking her to a wild party her first night there. Unexpectedly, Madison was drugged and gang raped in a back room. In an act of reveange, Madison telekinetically flipped her rapists' bus, killing nearly all the passengers. To compensate for killing Kyle (a frat boy who Zoe fell in love with, who was on the bus and was not involved with Madison's rape) in the proccess, Madison offers to bring him back from the dead with a spell she stole from Cordelia. Although Zoe is reluctant at first, she complies to Madison's scheme. Kyle was brought back successfully, however he awakened brain-dead. Death Shortly after Kyle's resurrection, Madison began to quickly manifest more powers like pyrokinesis and concilium. This led Fiona to believe that Madison was to take her place as Supreme. To avoid being replaced, Fiona slit her throat. In the sixth episode, Madison's body was located by Zoe, who enlisted a witch named Misty Day with the power to resucitate the dead. Initially, Misty was unsure that she was able to bring Madison back due to the extensive period of time she's been dead, however, with the aid of Zoe, was able to raise Madison from the dead. After her resurrection, Madison hid herself from Fiona to avoid being killed again. Adjusting to being alive again, Madison made a special connection with Kyle, who was also resurrected. She decided that she and Zoe could "share" Kyle, however, Kyle wanted to be only with Zoe. Once Cordelia discovered that Madison was killed by Fiona, she rounded up the witches and conspired to kill Fiona and bring about the ascention of the next Supreme. However, their plan was interrupted when a witch hunter attacked. The Seven Wonders After dealing with the witch hunters, Fiona faked her own death so the Cordelia would have the girls perform the Seven Wonders to find out who the new Supreme is. During the test of transmutation, Zoe was impaled on an iron gate. Cordelia prompted Madison to bring Zoe back with Vitalum Vitalis, however she refused to on the account that she was jealous of Zoe because of her relationship with Kyle. By the end of the competition, Madison and Cordelia were the only witches left in the running. The test of divination failed Madison, so she angirly decided to leave the academy and move back to Hollywood, threatening to expose the coven. Before Madison had the chance to leave, she was strangled to death by Kyle, who was angry that she let Zoe die. She was buried by Kyle and Spalding in the backyard of the academy. Powers and abilities Madison is a very talented witch. Her potence led many to believe that she was next in line as Supreme. Her initial power was telekinesis, which she was so adept at that she was capable of flipping an entire bus. She later manifested the powers of pyrokinesis, and concilium (mind control). As Fiona's began to die, Madison's powers increased, enpowering her with the abilities to teleport and resuscitate the dead. During the test of the Seven Wonders, she displayed the powers of descensum and Vitalum Vitalis. Death count Appearances *"Bitchcraft" *"Boy Parts" *"The Replacements" *"Burn, Witch. Burn!" (body) *"The Axeman Cometh" *"The Dead" *"The Sacred Taking" *"Head" *"The Magical Delights of Stevie Nicks" *"Protect the Coven" *"Go to Hell" *"The Seven Wonders" Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:American Horror Story: Coven